


Independent Journalism

by ArcaneAdvisor



Category: Gargoyles (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcaneAdvisor/pseuds/ArcaneAdvisor
Summary: Sammy and Toshi are two college students who are following a lead on the mysterious winged monsters that have been spotted throughout New York. After getting caught in the crosshairs of a fight the two end up meeting these creatures, and wind up making some good friends out of it.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	Independent Journalism

Chapter 1  
Central Park, 10:34 p.m. 

“I don’t know, it’s pretty late out. We should come back during the day” Toshi gave a sidelong glance at Sammy, who was hurrying in front of him.

Sammy looked quickly back at him.

“Coming back during the day wouldn’t help us though!” She stopped to let Toshi catch up. Sammy threw her hands in the air.

“All the rumors we heard said that the monsters were seen at night, right?” Toshi nodded.

She grabbed his shoulder and pulled him close, smiling at him.

“We need to explore, at night!” She squeezed his shoulder in support. 

Toshi sighed.”Okay, but listen. First sign of trouble and we leave, okay” Sammy gave him a wink and a thumbs up.

“Sure thing.” 

-  
They walked the paths for a while, Toshi clicking away with his camera. Sammy took in the sights. There were some people in the park, and though she would never admit it, she was nervous about walking through Central Park at night. Even as a kid she had heard of the things that people get up to in the park at night. She forced a smile on her face, reminding herself that she had Toshi with her. Being with someone else was way better than being alone. 

As the two walked the path in front of them Sammy's eye caught a woman in a red jacket who seemed to be crouching behind a tree, looking past it. She appeared to be watching something, and from what Sammy could see on the woman's face, it looked serious.  
Sammy glanced at Toshi and grabbed his wrist, pointing to the woman. 

"That look suspicious to you?" She whispered. 

Toshi nodded his head and the two quietly walked off the path to a secluded and hidden spot.

The two watched the woman, Toshi with his camera out and Sammy with a pen and notepad, ready to take down any information.

The woman quickly stepped out of the trees cover, gun in hand. Sammy patted Toshi's shoulder quickly, mouthing the word 'gun' at him.

The woman in the red jacket called out to whatever it was behind Sammy and Toshi's field of sight.

"NYPD, put the weapons down, now!"

"Shit, cops. Sammy we should go."

"What? No, come on we might see something!"

Sammy moved from her spot to try to get a better angle. She saw the woman holding her gun at a group of people. From what Sammy could tell there were about 6. 

"Toshi they all have weapons." Worry creeped itself into Sammy's voice. 

"Okay, thats it we're leav-," The sudden explosion of gunfire cut Toshi off. Sammy grabbed on to his jacket, holding him tight. 

"Shit, shit, shit! Toshi what do we do?"

Toshi attempted to view the situation, he could see the woman ducking behind a large tree. The weapons the group of people were using were not normal guns, red beams of light were shooting out if it.

"Lasers? Who uses laser, what the hell?"

He felt Sammy's grip get tighter. 

"Toshi look up!"

With a glance up Toshi saw figures in the sky, like giant bats.

"What the hell?"

"It's the monsters! I actually can not believe it, they exist!

The figures came down and landed on the people firing at the woman in the red jacket. 

There were at least four of them.Their eyes glowed a bright white.

"Quick, take some pictures! Hurry!"

"Okay, okay, hang on."

Toshi fumbled with his camera, ducking back down he held the camera up and started to take pictures, the camera flicked quickly. 

"Toshi this is amazing, we actually have proof!"

"Yeah, well, we still need to get out of here safely. "

Sammy nodded, giving a last glance towards the scene. She paused and said to Toshi, "I think...they're helping the cop."

Toshi crouched and moved away from their hiding spot. "What? Come on, let's go."

With another glance towards the fight Sammy followed Toshi quietly out of the park. 

-  
Toshi and Sammy's apartment  
12:00 am

Sammy pushed Toshi into the apartment, nearly slamming the door behind her.

"Can you believe it Toshi!? The rumors were true! Monsters in New York City! And they're helping the cops! What a great story!"

"Sammy we shouldn't get ahead of ourselves, we have no idea what we actually saw go down."

Sammy pouted, "What we saw was a cop going after a group of people with friggin' lazers and the rumored monsters of New York giving her a helping hand!"

"Okay sure, on the surface that might have been what we saw but we still can't just assume."

"You're right," Sammy snapped her fingers, "We'll just have to go back out tomorrow night. Or maybe go to the different precincts in the city to identify that cop, and-"

Toshi held his hand up towards Sammy.

"How about I develop the pictures, you make some tea and we talk about it in the morning?"

Sammy sighed, smiled at Toshi and nodded. 

-  
Toshi used their apartment's bathroom as a makeshift dark room. The room was painted in a dark red light. Toshi carefully took he film out of the solution and hung it up with the others. He glanced at the ones that had been drying longer.

Most has turned out blurry, his hands had been unsteady while he took them. There was one, though, that he had paused at. It was of one of the flying beasts, the moon shun in the background and it's silhouette illuminated the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not much of a writer, but I've had the idea for this story in me for at least eight years now. I felt it was time to get it written out. 
> 
> Can't say what the update schedule will look like, but as of now I don't think I'd abandon it.  
> -  
> If you see any spelling or grammar mistakes let me know! I'll fix it as quick as I can!


End file.
